Transformers Prime: Four long years: Prequel (Jack and Arcee Romance)
by Galaxy fiction
Summary: The Autobots have used the Omega Lock and restored Cybertron, but now they have to return, leaving their human friends behind. Set in the four years between Season 3 and "Shore leave", Jack has to deal with a world without Arcee, and she has to deal with a life without him, but will their feelings bring them back together? However, they aren't the only one's coping with loss...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author Notes: So, I'm suffering from writers block on Autobot Halloween, so I thought I'd pick up on a long dormant project. A prequel, explaining more in depth how Arcee and Jack fell for each other. My series is set four years after the end of Season 3 (Predacon's rising hadn't come out so it's not included in this universe, plus while I enjoyed it, I hated how the kids were never even mentioned) This prequel will fill the emotional gap of fours years when the bots were on Cybertron, before they returned in Stargazing and Shore leave. It will focus on how Arcee and Jack cannot cope without each other, and how they realize their feelings...are love! Awww. Hopefully this will answer any questions you have, and be emotional, sweet and epic. It will also focus...on an important Villain, and how he came to be a major part in my series. **

**Oh, and that Chapter I uploaded to The Thin Line IS meant to be there, it was a chapter I forgot to add focusing on Blackout and Grindor. Chapter 9 I believe. Anyways, Enjoy guys! I love you all! - Dave**

* * *

_..._

_"The Omega Lock...it worked. Even after Bee fell into it...after he climbed out with steely determination, and rammed that sabre through Megatron's chest. After it was pointed at Earth, a life giving machine turned weapon. But after all that, it worked...it restored Cybertron. _

_Megatron was desperate to save his world, but his means of doing so were unjust and evil...Every Villain is a hero in their own eyes. And yeah, while I'm happy about the revival of their home...I'm also worried. I'm scared...I'm heartbroken. Because now our friends, our family...they're gonna go home, I know it. They're going to leave us. _

_I guess...I guess I've always known they were going to leave but...I just never thought we'd finally see the day. Well here it is...the day that our Cybertronian family left us..."_

-Jack Darby (After Omega Lock event)

Jack stood impatient, tapping his fingers against the cold metal of the hand rail. He gazed out at the green swirling vortex. Were they going to make it? Would Arcee be alright? He cared for her; no doubt after all they'd been through. She was dear to him, and he could never explain how dear she truly was.

He had a burning hot thought searing through his cerebrum, melting away the flesh of his brain. What if they were going to go home? What is Arcee was going to leave? What if his partner, his best friend in all his life...left him?

Jack shook his head, his brain like an Etch A Sketch, dissolving and wiping away the though from his mind. Miko cheered, arms up and Raf chuckled with glee as all the Bots re-emerged, each intact. It had been hours since they took the Omega lock to Cybertron.

The children were bridged back off the Nemesis to the Autobot Base while the Autobots tended to restore their home. While they got to witness the blue hue glow as Cybertron came back to life, it was safer for them to go home and to be honest it didn't feel right being there. It was like turning up uninvited to a funeral. It wasn't there place. After watching the Predaking fly off into Cybertron's glowing sky, Optimus ordered a bridge to Earth for the children, which they departed through.

Jack came back to the present, stood smiling as he peered around Bulkhead and Bumblebee seeing Arcee return through the bridge, huffing relief from his lungs.

"Good...she's okay...thank god" He whispered as he hunched over. He was only away from her for a couple of hours as they surveyed Cybertron and checked for any more Decepticons, but he still worried about her. He always had. Several times during their time on Earth, whenever she was injured, he'd stay by her side while she recuperated, sleeping through the night and waiting through the days till she'd stir. She had no idea what she meant to him.

Jack ran his hands through his hair as he watched Miko and Raf descend down the ladder, running straight to their guardians. He smiled and felt a shove on his shoulder. Arcee's slender finger prodded his arm as she rested her wrists on the handrail and her head upon her crossed arms.

"You okay Partner?" she asked him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Yeah! We did it, well you guys did it" Jack chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"No Jack, you helped immensely. We..._I_ couldn't have done it without you. Thank you" she smiled.

"No problem" was all he had to say. He snarled at himself for that.

_No problem? Come on Jack she's not just your Guardian she's your best friend! You can do better than that. Come on, say something really heart felt! Be a man!_

"Arcee, I-"

"Autobots! Fall in" Optimus beckoned the bots over into a group. She gave Jack a questioning smile before walking away, as if she was wondering what he was going to vocalize.

Jack nodded back, and as soon as she turned he slapped his forehead with self loathing. "Stupid!" He whispered harshly under his breath. Arcee stood next to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"So...this is it, isn't it? We're leaving aren't we" Bulkhead huffed.

"I am afraid so. We need to work on restoring our home and welcoming back returning Autobots" Optimus explained with a sigh. The three bots lowered their heads, thinking about their human companions. They would have to do the hardest thing they'd ever done. Say goodbye.

"Whoa...I...I don't know what to say" Bumblebee scoffed. "And you'd think I'd want to be constantly talking now I got my voice back" He nervously chuckled.

"I...I can't...Say goodbye" Arcee whispered to herself. She'd never admit it but Jack was the closest she'd ever been to someone, even closer than she was to Cliff.

"Optimus...can we at least have till the morning...I...I want to say goodbye properly" Arcee stammered. Bulk and Bee nodded in agreement.

"Of course. We will leave late tomorrow morning. Go, get them home and rest. We have a big day tomorrow. I have some details I need to go over with Special Agent Fowler. I will see you all in the morning. Dismissed" Optimus said as they filed out slowly, staggered by the news they knew deep down was impending.

"Hey Bulk, what was all that about?" Miko asked. Bulk sighed with a tremble and transformed.

"Get in Miko"

"Oh can I play Slash Monkey!" She cheered.

"Sure, but...We...we have something we need to talk about Miko" He said, voice heavy with emotion.

"Oh...okay" She shrugged, totally unawares as she climbed in. The door shut and Bulk followed Bumblebee out as the black with yellow stripes muscle car with Raf aboard drove out of the base.

It was strange but even though they had restored they're home, it never once occurred to them that they'd leave. Only Jack, the oldest knew what was pending, though he kept pushing the rising thought back, hoping it wasn't true.

Silence resumed as Jack made for the ladder. Optimus and Ratchet were talking with Agent Fowler, but Jack couldn't overhear. He looked up the slender yet curvy physique of Arcee, hands on hips.

"C...Come on Partner. L-let's get you home" She just about managed to say, eyes slammed shut and tight. She transformed and Jack swung his leg over, adding his helmet over his long black hair. No sooner than he had his grip on her handle bars did she speed off out of the base.

"Whoa, Arcee...Are you okay?" Jack asked her with a raised eyebrow distorted by the tinted visor.

"Yeah...just...just fine" she sighed with a shudder in her tone. The sun has fallen below the horizon and the amber eruption of multiple soft colors hued and swirled in the clear sky, night taking hold very quickly. Arcee took a look in her wing mirror at that beautiful sky she'd grown to love so much.

When she first arrived on Earth, she'd hated the planet, only seeing it in angered grey. But as she got to know Jack and the planet, the colors slowly started to return. It was a sight she always woke early to watch rise, and then sit aloft the base and watch set. The vibrant aura of color and the wobbling sun vanished as the stars began to glimmer, rotating over the night sky: Gorgeous.

"Jack..." She started. By her tone, Jack gulped. Was his fear realized? He should have known it would happen sooner or later. "Partner...we...I'm...Primus this is hard"

"I know Arcee...I know" He trembled. "You're gonna go home aren't you?" He said as he could feel a watery pressure well under his eyes, every tight blink pushing them down his cheeks, like watery boulders tumbling down a skin cliff side.

"Y-yes...we have to" She struggled to say. Jack sighed heavily and his head dropped forward, shoulders sagging. She was going to leave, and he couldn't stop her...he didn't want to take her home from her, not after everything they'd lost, but she was his best friend, the closest person in his life.

...

The rest of the journey was silent and emotional as night-time swirled over them. Stars shimmered over the rocky cliffs as they entered Jasper and the moon's lunar glow simply illuminated the place in a soft while glow of satin light. Night was in full swing, the moon high above them. Jack simply sat on his Partner and stared blankly at the passing blur of the town. He sighed, his face feeling crusty and rough as dry tears stained his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy and every few minutes he'd sniff, the only sound he could muster.

Arcee was also this emotionally damaged. She couldn't cry her Energon tears in this form but damn it all, she was trying hard not to wail out. Even a warrior like her had emotional bonds and none as strong as her bond with Jack. He was her best friend, her partner. Every time she saw him, watched him, studied him, his features, she would get a warm sensation humming in her spark. But every time she would ignore it, and look away or swallow her pride.

They rolled up to the front of the Darby house. After Darkmount, Jasper had been rebuilt incredibly quickly, though only half of Jasper was destroyed by Darkmount, and Jack's house was luckily unscathed by the blast. Had it been any nearer the epicenter it would have no doubt fallen to the blast. June was at the Hospital working overtime to help the wounded and Fowler.

Jack stepped off of Arcee and silently, mindlessly reached down and unlocked the garage door with a click, his eyes still staring into space and his mind miles away. As if by instinct he lifted the garage door and Arcee wheeled inside silently too, a stray sigh coming from her voice box. He stared forwards still, helmet still over his head. He stepped inside and dropped the door behind his body. a slam later and she slowly, emotionally transformed.

She sat up with glassy blue optics shimmering. She let a fake smile graze her face as she looked at him.

"At least we have till tomorrow morning" she sniffed with a shrug.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! I should be ecstatic! We've got..." He looked at his watched with a violent tug on his sleeve. "...Six hours, plenty of time to spend with my best friend before she leaves forever!" He shouted, removing his helmet and throwing it in the corner, hands immediately running through his hair.

"Do you think this is easy for me Jack? You are the only person I've ever gotten this close too!" She challenged him. He scoffed.

"So all that, "we're partners" what? All of that was scrap was it?" He asked after a sarcastic hand gesture of quotation marks, crossing his arms tight with red eyes puffed.

"That's not fair! Of course you're my partner Jack! I care about you a lot" she said from her knelt position. Jack's argument fell when he saw her beautiful optics full of despair. He hated seeing her upset, he couldn't stand it. A sigh left his lips and he dropped his arms in a heap.

"We...we've only got a few hours left together. Let's...let's not fight. I'm sorry"

She smiled. "Me...Me too Jack"

"I'm going to go and have a shower...I'll err...I'll be back in a minute okay?" He managed to muster as he walked past her. She grabbed his arm and held him still.

"Please don't hate me Jack" She pleaded with a lip tremble and wobble of her glassy tearing eyes. He couldn't.

"I could never hate you Arcee...you're all I've got" He squeaked, his tone quaking as he made for the door, leaving Arcee knelt on the concrete with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: One night left

Jack walked the house halls, ever step an emotion struggle, ever push and pull of a door an emotional hurdle, every replay of her upset eyes in his shattered mind a tear inducing nightmare. He walked into the bathroom with his change of clothes in his arms. He dropped them in a pile, eyes still fixed on nothing, his mind absolute miles away. He turned on the shower without thinking and began removing his clothes, only blinking once. He dropped the tattered, scorched and dirtied clothes in a separate pile and stepped into the white plastic coated tray of the shower. Not once did he think of how he and Miko had fought and won against Soundwave, locking him in the Shadowzone for good. His mind a flurry of vivid images of his amazing adventures...adventures he could never have again. The partner he could never have again.

He tilted his head down and the cold water stung the back of his neck and swam within the locks of his black hair. With his eyes still open, squinting as the water ran down the sides of his face and against his irises, he watched as the dirt ran from his greasy skin and filth lathered scalp. The temperature of the water began to climb and so did the steam from around the base of his calves.

He thought about how he had an inevitable countdown till Arcee was going to leave for good. How he was going to lose the only person he let close to him beside his mother. The heavy pounding thumping of his heart and rising emotion in his throat threatened to breach his lips, like water on a crippled damn. Like an unstoppable force, like a river round a rock. He couldn't hold it back as he held his eyes tight shut and the water washed over him.

He finally lost control over these emotions as his face crumpled up and the bellowing emotion burst from him in a scream of rage and anger, his muscles contracting and tightening in his arms, his fists clenched, water dripped down his arms and off the pale palms. He cried out in frustration, muted by the running water and hiss of it impacting the tray.

He cried like he'd cried over the loss of his beloved father. Tears cascaded down his face as his body began to buckle and hunch over. His eyes shut like breach doors on a sinking ship, but still the tears broke through, running down his soaked cheeks, the salty water mixing with the clear clean water of the shower. His mouth grimaced and squirmed as he could taste the tears and feel the releasing pressures of the emotion.

He fell to the bottom of the shower slowly as his knees buckled and he hugged his legs, crying heavily into his knees as the water pounded down on him, heavy like his emotions. His back jerked as he heaved on his tears, heavy like iron. He hugged his shins tight and rocked himself as he let the water cleanse his body, but not his mind. All he kept replaying was the times he had with Arcee and how they were coming to an end. How he had a feeling towards her, one he couldn't explain or understand. How he would die one day and she would carry on for millennia more. How he would no doubt never see her again, never see her gorgeous smile, hear her rare giggle and laugh, see her stunning optics glow, watch her fight like no one else, see her...care for him not like a mother, but like a best friend...like a partner.

He ran his toes along the smooth tray and let the water run over them, the fluff from his socks melting off the skin and flesh and disappearing down the swirling plug. How was he going to cope without her?

...

Arcee sat alone in the garage, staring at the wall and hugging her knees. She heard the faint monotone running of the shower but nothing else. She hugged her knees tight and looked down at the floor. She trembled a lip and thought about how she was going to lose her partner. Sure she told him that he would always be her partner, but how could that matter if they were always going to be worlds apart. She dwelled on how one day she may gasp on Cybertron, and realize it had been centuries since they were last on Earth...that Jack would be one with Earth's own heaven.

She hugged herself tighter and expelled blue tears down her cheeks. With a quake in her sigh she rubbed her optics and her face, breathing out heavily and shuddering, trying to make herself calm down. Soon he would return, and they could spend their last night together. She heard the shower turn off and silence resumed. Arcee quickly swiped the tears from under her eyes and shook her head violently. She swallowed in a gulp of fear and expelled a tremble of bravery.

...

Jack stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed with a rough scrub of a towel over his still wet hair. He rolled up the corner of the towel and prodded and swirled it in each ear.

Arcee peered up as he re-entered the garage, toweling off his hair still, the damp locks all clinging together.

"Hey partner" She smiled gently.

"Hey Arcee...you alright?" was all he could muster, his eyes had calmed but were still red and slightly puffed up. Luckily for Arcee her polymer skin and optics wouldn't betray her like that, she could cry for hours but still show no wear and tear in that aspect. Her optics wouldn't go red and puffy.

"Yeah...I guess" She shrugged.

"Okay, no more being upset" Jack said aloud as he chuckled, throwing his towel over Arcee's head. Her eyes burst wide and blue as she dropped her head into her shoulders, grimacing as her index finger and thumb pinched the towel and lifted it off her head with grimace.

"Yuk, Jack what else did you...clean with this?" she snarled with an optic ridge lifted.

"Oh you know us organics...we clean everything Arcee" he smirked, though not true. It was a different towel, one he'd grabbed from the heated towel rack before leaving the bathroom. The other was in the hamper, along with his battle tired clothes. As of right now he had blue jeans and a dark grey T-shirt on. Arcee chuckled and threw the towel back at him; he caught it in the air and laughed.

"See? Why get all upset when we should enjoy ourselves" Jack lied to himself. In his head, he just counted five hours and a half left.

"Yeah...agreed. So...what'd you wanna do?" she asked, her arms pushing her chest plates together and her back arched as she crossed her legs, optics gazing at Jack with a raised ridge. With a gulp, he ignored how beautiful she was and the same weird unknown feeling in the pit of his heart and snapped his finger and thumb together with a click.

"I want you to see Earth for the last time as beautiful as possible. Come on Arcee" He said as he picked up his helmet and donned it over his wet hair.

"I'm gonna need more than that Jack" she chuckled at him.

"Oh right...okay, think of me as a GPS, I'll tell you where to go, that way I don't spoil it" He smirked within the helmet.

"Eh, why not, better than sitting in garage for our last night" She mumbled, transforming.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you do that" He sighed, shaking his head and slapping a fake smile on. He sat aloft her and used his remote to open the garage door. They had one last evening to spend together...time to make it count. Time to make her feel like she's the only woman in the universe...Make her feel special.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Sunrise

Hours prior, in Qatar: Massive curved sand dunes lumped and sloped across the beige continent. Blue sky lathered with crumpled clouds filled the void above the sparse open land of sand and mountains. The silence was terrifying. But nowhere near as terrifying as what followed.

An Autobot leaped down the side of a dune, rolling and scuffling as he tried to clamber to his feet. After obviously crash-landing in the wrong place, the Cybertronian soldier ran from an unseen threat.

"Optimus Prime! Does anyone hear me! Ah scrap! Run!" He dropped his finger from his static filled audio receiver as he looked back, a plume of sand lifting up into the sky like a moving trail of smoke. He turned running from the distant tunneling.

"Optimus Prime? Does anyone read this hail! This is Drift! Gah! Help me!" He cried out in frustration as he ran, his right palm clutching his severed abdomen. Inside the gruesome wound that brought a wince to his face was the sight of an empty T-Cog chamber. He was running because he couldn't drive.

He peered back at the dune as a massive mechanical scorpion emerged from the sand in a plume of dust. His tail waved around and his claws spun like drills. The six huge red eyes gleamed at him.

"Master! He's still running" the Scorpion stated as he peered up at a titanic being stood aloft the dune, his two huge feet sinking slightly into the swallowing sand, his weight crushing the soft hill.

"Master?"

"Good...we like a chase" the being stated as his huge two finger one thumb palm lifted up on his right arm, clutching the Energon dripping remains of a T-Cog. He crushed it with the massive fingers and thumb as it sparked and spat the last of its Energon. After dropping it in the sand and looking down at the trail of Energon leading to the distant limping Autobot, he chuckled and smirked.

"Scorponok, go and fetch my prey" He laughed as the Scorpion dived, tunneling through the sand as the massive being watched his prey run away. Scorponok gained on the panicking Autobot. He ran as fast as his exhausted legs would carry him. A limp meaning his right leg dragged behind him. He cried out for help in the massive empty desert. He peered back at the nearing plume of sand and the massive hunter walking down the hill towards them.

"Gah! Help me!"

Suddenly Scorponok leaped from the sand, slamming into Drift's back and slicing his tail across his back and ripping out chunks of polymer flesh. The Autobot cried out as he dropped to the ground, weak and dying. Energon soaked into the sand as Scorponok retreated. Drift reached a trembling palm out, trying to drag himself to safety. Suddenly he saw a massive foot slam down in front of his head. Sand puffed out around him. He trembled as he peered up, tracking up the leg at the massive being. the hulking hunter extended a long blade form his grey titanic arm.

"Wha...what are you?" Drift cried out.

"I am retribution for a fallen brother. I am...Blackout!" He lifted the blade above his head, blotching out the sun. Drift could feel the warmth disappear from his damaged face. "Goodbye my prey" He swung the blade down viciously, beheading Drift in a single motion. The head rolled over to Blackout's foot as he reached down, picking up the Energon spurting head. He looked into the cold lifeless eyes and smirked. The sharp prongs from Blackout's head reflected in the light. He peered at the head, wishing it was someone else's he was holding, severed from their body.

"One day...I will hold Arcee's skull in the palm of my servo!" he said, tightening his grip to a fist, crunching Drifts severed head like it was made of tinfoil. Sparks spat and the face crumpled. Energon dripped down Blackout's palm as he flared teeth at the distant horizon, the sinking sun reflecting in his red optics.

...

In Jasper, night time was in full swing. The lunar glow of the moon painted the desert and town with a white illumination. The silence severed when a motorcycle raced down the road. Jack couldn't help but let his mind wonder to other times they driven down this road at night, when Silas and Airachnid had his mother, when Knockout seized Vince. Arcee and Jack had had quite a ride together over the course of this adventure. He remembered how he had called Arcee family. He had hoped she had heard, but she made no comment. He had hoped she'd already known that she was family.

"Jack, did you leave your Mom a note? You know she worries" Arcee broke his thoughts.

"Yes I did, thank you grandma" He chuckled sarcastically as she swerved slightly, as if giving him a gently shove.

"Funny kiddo" she said with a hidden smirk. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Be patient"

"Jack...you know I can't do that"

"Well, try and be. Turn here" He said as they maneuvered around a corner onto a long open road, the desert opened up around them as they left Jasper's outskirts.

"Jack, where are we going?" She asked with an irate tone, yet a chuckle under her breath too.

"Trust me, you'll love it"

"Jack...tell me"

"No, you know what, I'm going to ignore you now, for ten seconds. It's for the best!" Jack chuckled. Arcee huffed.

"Jack this isn't-"

"Ten seconds starting from now" He then went silent.

"Oh very grown up. Jack? Hey! Jackson Darby, do not ignore me!" She continued as he stayed quiet, counting the seconds, and how long before she snaps. Rule one of being Arcee's partner: Do not ignore her.

"And that's ten. And now we're here. See, didn't spoil it, Up this path here Arcee"

"Do not ignore me again Jack" She said sternly.

"Yeah...sure thing Mom"

She drove up the steep path and stopped when they reached the flat top of a huge mountain. It was baron of all life, no trees, no grass, just red sand and dust. But the view above made the ground more compelling. The huge open sky of the dying night, the moon was beginning to sink below the sky and the mountain ranges in the distance. The swirling black quilt of silky space, freckled with gorgeous sparkling stars began to slowly turn an amber shade as dawn was nearing.

While Jack knew his gift of a gorgeous sunrise to Arcee would be great, it also left a horrible burn in his thumping chest. Morning was going to be here soon, and so was their departure. Four hours left. She came to a stop and no sooner had he gotten off was she in her bipedal form, walking forward.

"So what am I here for?" She asked bluntly, obliviously. Jack walked past her and sat down.

"Sit here" he chuckled as her legs folded beneath her and she sat dangling her long slender legs off the side of the mountain drop off. Jack admired the view, of her. How her bright blue optics scanned and fidgeted inside her big sockets, looking at everything before her. He loved it when she smiled, and so she did, mouthing what appeared to say "Wow"

He looked away from her face and felt that warm sensation again that bothered him. Like always he ignored it and looked onwards.

"I thought a nice present would be a final sunrise for you. I know how much you love them" He smiled.

"Yeah, they are beautiful" She said with a big smile, eyes darting around from star to star as they began to fade in the morning light. A warm glow softened the rigid night cold as the sun slowly, ever so gently began to appear over the distant desert ahead.

"Wow...it is beautiful" she smiled. She placed her palms down to support herself, leaning back slightly.

"Yeah...it is" He said, also leaning back on his palms. His left palm suddenly landed on the back of Arcee's right palm. To the warm touch, both Arcee and Jack's eyes popped wide and they immediately pulled their hands away at great speed. Jack nervously scoffed and rubbed his neck. Arcee cleared her throat and nervously chuckled too.

"Sorry. Hehe" He groaned.

"Don't worry about it" she shrugged. Jack turned back to the sun but she just kept looking at him. She had a warmness running through her circuits and glowing in her spark. What was this? She thought about how her partner had grown. When she'd met him he was terrified easily. Now he had finally stepped up and proved that he had the qualities of Orion Pax...of a Prime.

Arcee turned her gaze back to the sun. The sky was now exploding with oranges, pinks and reds.

"Thank you Jack, this is a wonderful gift" She smiled as the amber illuminated on her polymer cheeks.

"You're welcome Arcee. You deserve the best. And...And even if you are going to go, at least now you have a home to go to"

"Aww, thank you Jack"

Jack took a deep inhale and a calming exhale. "Arcee, you mean...so much to me. I...I don't know what my life would be like without you. And...And now I have to cross that bridge. I need to see what my life will be like...without you" he trembled while playing and wringing his hands.

"Don't. Don't you do that" she said to him softly.

"Do what? It's going to happen Arcee, in...Three hours and three quarters" He gulped.

"Stop counting down!"

"I can't! I don't want you to go!" He shouted with a whimper. Arcee sighed and lowered her head.

"Jack, we've been over this...I have to go" Jack sighed at her comment, and then continued his statement.

"But..." She raised her optics at the sound. "But...you deserve your home...you deserve your peace and happiness. Who am I to stop that? So...it'll take a long time, but...but I'll just have to get over it" Jack shrugged to her. She smiled warmly.

"Oh come here you...my partner" she said, offering a hug that Jack stood up and accepted, holding her tight. His heart fuzzed and somersaulted; she wrapped her long arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. He coiled his arms over her back, the tire in her spine brushing against his wrists.

"Thank you for everything Arcee" He sighed.

"Yeah...thank you for helping me move on Jack. Helping me slowly get over Cliff" she parted from the hug and looked at him.

"Ah Primus, why not" Arcee rolled her eyes with a smile and leaned forward. She pecked a kiss on his cheek, obviously making her feel awkward afterward. Jack rubbed his cheek gently and his heart thumped heavy in his chest. A warm blush flooded his cheeks. She rubbed her arm and looked away from him at the rising sun. He kept staring at her, trying to understand the warmth in his chest. But alas, he shook it off and cleared his throat, watching the sun rise.

"So err...excited to go home"

"Yeah...It will be nice to see our home war free" She sighed gently.

"Yeah..." Jack mumbled with his eyes closed.

_No...Don't go...please._

She let a heavy sigh vent as her chest rose. He just took in the sight of her form. Mechanical yet sublime, gorgeous in every way, her smile etching along her lips. Her optics scanned the colors.

Jack went to lift his sleeve. He couldn't help it, he had to see the time...he didn't want the time to slide away between his fingers. Arcee's fingers lowered his wrist and she simply leaned back.

"Doesn't matter if we're a little late" She smirked. Jack scoffed and sat beside her. She took in her last sunrise on Earth, and Jack took in the last time he would see his Arcee.


	4. Chapter 4: A monster with a heart

The blackened abyss of space slowly loomed and rotated above the sandy desert of Qatar and its piercing ribcage off rough mountains, erecting from the soft skin of the subtle sand. The deathly silence only faltered with a ghostly howl of wind squealing through the cracks in the rock and stone mountains. But something else broke the silence, huge tectonic feet walking along the desert, nearing the mountain side.

With Scorponok scuttling alongside him, Blackout stomped to the cliff, placing his titanic foot in a slit in the rocky face and hauling himself, beginning a climb to a huge cave entrance etched into the rough facial features of the mountain.

He held onto the face and peered down at his little ally. Blackout tilted his head towards his back and motioned for him to return to him, his rotors parting revealing the portion in his back. Scorponok leaped up into Blackout's spine, the plates forming around him as he closed up into his back, the scorpion tail becoming part of Blackout's defined spine. His rotors folded up like a rigid cape on his spine. He began the climb.

What would take humans hours to climb with ropes and buckles, even picks lasted seconds for Blackout. He reached the base of the cave, his huge hand digging into the floor and hauling himself up.

Blackout stood inside the huge cave, a slight curve to his spine as he knelt looking out over the night time desert. Scorponok slowly descended to the floor from his back. Blackout simply looked out over the desert, a sigh in his expression. He sat back against the cliff wall and extended his wrist blade.

Scorponok sat on the opposite side of the huge cave, looking at Blackout. His master picked up a huge rock from the floor and began scraping it along the blade, sparks illuminating the dark slightly. Moonlight gave the world around him a white hue.

When satisfied with his blade's new sharpness, he dropped the motorcycle sized rock to the floor with an echoing crack. Scorponok looked up at his beloved master. He'd been by Blackout's side as his loyal hunter for well over three centuries.

Blackout was pushing on sixty five million years old, and was starting to feel the strain of his age, His loss of his brother. Scorponok knew Blackout was upset, he could see it in his distant optics. He would often reminisce to himself, but Scorponok knew him well, and knew he loved to share stories of Grindor.

"What was it like, on Cybertron with Grindor?" Scorponok asked, though wary since it was a touchy subject. Blackout peered at him, evil eyes all red and glowing. His expression changed quickly though, his eyes closing and a smile etching along his face. He shook his head with a chuckle under his breath.

"Back on Cybertron, during my early years, there were four of us, unique brothers. We were considered one of a kind, the only Cybertronian aerial beings to grow to our size" Blackout started his story, leaning back against the stone wall and resting a wrist on his bent knee. Scorponok got comfortable as he listened.

"Grindor was large, but still the runt of the litter if you will. I looked out for him when my other brothers would not. There was Myself, Grindor, Incinerator and Vortex. We...got along but me being the oldest brother meant I was left in charge of them. They didn't like that all too much, so every now and then they'd try and overthrow me" Blackout started to laugh, Scorponok smiling.

"There, there was this one time! One time, Incinerator tried to take control of the group from me. It was dark and he sneaked into the wrong quarters, attacking Vortex instead of me! Ha! He was a fool...but I loved him, loved em both. When Vortex and Incinerator left to join the training Academy on Nos Vespa, a outpost for training aerial bots before the war, I was left with Grindor"

Blackout carried the story on, delving into memory. "He was, aggressive, impatient and dangerous. I think that being the runt of the brothers made him feel weaker, so he displayed this pent up aggression to make up for his size. He would dwarf the Autobots, but he was still only little for my kind" Scorponok sat and listened to his master's tale.

"I took him under my wing, training him. At that time, I was an Autobot and was working under the guidance of Optimus Prime himself"

"Really?" Scorponok asked eagerly.

"Mmm yes. Different times, different views. I worked in the Iacon library like Orion. We were good friends for a time. When he became a Prime, he saw to it that Grindor would be protected and safe under Autobot care. Grindor? He wanted nothing to do with it! Ha! Just like my little brother would!" Blackout chuckled.

"He decided that Megatron was the way forward, and went to join the cons"

"What did you do Master?" Scorponok asked. Blackout shrugged.

"What I had to. I left the Autobots and joined the Decepticons. I had to make sure my little brother would be safe. He was a runt, and because of it, bigger cons would attempt to fight him. What they didn't count on was his aggression and lethal attacks. He kicked the paint off of every Con's back! Ha-Ha!" Blackout laughed, rubbing his chin and massaging the metal plated handle bar mustache that worked along his chiseled jaw, forming the beard like spikes that splayed from his chin.

"He was a lethal advisory, but naive. Several times during the war I had to remind him not to pick a fight with a larger bot. He always shunned me and fought them anyway, often ending with me dragging him out and slapping the sense back into him. "Do you wanna be killed!" I'd tell him. But, I could never be angry at him for long ha...he had that effect" Blackout chuckled.

"Though there was a time where I was happier with the Autobots, a relationship if you can believe that" Blackout scoffed.

"You? A relationship!" Scorponok asked.

"I know right? But I was with a beautiful Autobot names Chromia. She was a stunning little bot, gorgeous in every way. We were close, but never Sparkmates. It...Never got to that stage" He sighed.

"Why Master?" Scorponok asked.

"Decepticons had an ambush set and a mine blew her apart. I stayed with her but by the time the field medic arrived...what was his name?" Blackout clicked his fingers trying to recall. "Oh Ratchet! Yes, when he arrived she was gone. I went back to working in the Library for a while. That was when Grindor joined the cons...And so did I"

"Wow...never thought you'd join the cons after losing her" Scorponok stated.

"I nearly didn't. But I had to look after all I had left...Grindor. Even if it meant working for the killers. So...one day, Grindor and I were awaiting our new partners. We would be paired up with another con for recon and stealth missions. That was when I saw her"

"Who?"

"The most beautiful being I'd ever witnessed. It had been several centuries since Chromia passed away, and I was grieving, but she captivated me with her beauty. It was time to move on, and this may have been the way. That was until Grindor saw her. Gah, Scorponok you should have seen her! The way she just stood there, stretching her arms up, the curves and contours of her sublime physique. She was stunning" Blackout chuckled as he recalled seeing her for the first time.

"What happened when Grindor saw her?" Scorponok ventured.

"Ha! He shouted I saw her first, and went running up to her. What he lacked in bulk and height, he made up for in confidence and determination. I was still captivated by her beauty. So Grindor begins chatting her up, using all the best Cybertronian lines he could. Some cringe worthy one's too. My personal favorite was "You don't have to be in alt mode for me to ride you" I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck for that one, she deserved better, but not before she round house kicked him. He went ballistic, so I hauled him off before he lost control"

"I apologized to her and she smiled at me, the little fangs in the corners of her mouth gleaming. Apparently she knew I was staring at her, which embarrassed me further ha-ha. She made me weak in the knee hinges. We talked for a while before Megatron assigned us to our partners. That was when I learned her name. "Blackout you are assigned to Airachnid" Megatron announced. I almost fist pumped I was that ecstatic. So we had our missions and undertook them"

"Then what happened between you two?" Scorponok asked him, captivated by the story.

"Well the evening after the fifteenth mission together, she felt like sparring, we were close by that point. I had trained with Gladiators in the ring before, got severely damaged by one Gladiator, went by the name Soundwave. He was brutal. He and Megatron were the best of the best when it came to that. Only two Gladiators to have a match with each other and have it end in a tie"

"Anyway, Airachnid and I flew off to an old abandoned arena, and spent the night sparring and fighting. I kept losing because I was so captivated by her beauty. She knew it as well, I'm sure! She went to offer me a hand up and I pulled her down on top of me...we...we ended up holding a tie breaker in my quarters that night...I had reach but...she had flexibility if you know what I mean" Blackout chuckled as he reminisced.

"One hell of a night" He smirked.

"Well played master" Scorponok laughed.

"Yep...My first love, and my last. I hope she's okay, I haven't seen her since the great exodus. She was part of my original hunter team, before I met you old friend"

"You two were Sparkmates weren't you?"

"Yeah...see that?" He pointed to the faint purple haze behind his red optics. "She passed that onto me. All I have to remember her. I love her, and I want to see her again, in reality not just my dreams. But the rest...that's a story for another day" He sighed.

"You'll see her again one day Master, I'm sure" Scorponok finished.

"Me too. Me too" Blackout leaned forward, patting Scorponok's head. "Rest well old friend, we'll head out in the morning. Scorponok curled up and his gleaming red eyes deactivated as he powered down.

Blackout was glad he had someone to comfort him when he was down. Scorponok was all he had left in his life. He peered out over the night time desert, sighing heavily.

"I miss you Airach my baby girl. I miss you so much. You looked after me when Grindor died. I can't go on without you...Arcee will pay for killing my brother...oh she will perish, and I will return her corpse to you my love" He reached his palm out and went to touch the distant sky, his huge index finger blocking out the stars before him.

"Sweet dreams my sweet"


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

Jack sighed heavily with a tremble. Half an hour was all he had left with her, and it was being spent driving back to the base. He knew the time had finally slipped by his fingers.

"Jack?" Arcee asked, awakening him from his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't the end you know. I'll come and visit"

"Yeah...sure"

"I will. You've become too important for me to just forget and move on" she said to him sternly, truthfully.

"Arcee...I'm gonna miss you" was all he said heavily. Arcee let out a sigh and carried on driving.

The minutes seemed to melt away like Ice in a fire. Within what felt like moments, they were nearing the Hanger turned base, driving up to the entrance and ascending inside. The track lighting flickered as they raced under each strip of artificial light, painting racing white beams along Arcee's metallic blue skin.

With his heart in his throat and his legs a quiver, they entered the Command Centre. All the Autobots were already there, each guardian looking upset and distraught. Arcee pulled to a stop, marking the end of their adventures. Jack stepped off of her for the last time, all the times together whizzing in front of his eyes. His weak knees held him up, but his heart tried to betray him, tears welling just beyond the veil of eyelids. He could hold them back, he had to.

They were already well into their goodbyes by the time they'd arrived.

Miko on the other hand was not so strong, hugging Bulkhead's leg and crying into him. Bulk was also on the brink. He bent down, lifting her chin with his finger. They were extraordinarily close, and Miko had formed such a special friendship with him. He was all she had. he opened his mouth but no words emitted, until finally it cracked.

"Miko...I guess this is-"

She sobbed into his leg, arms crossed and knees to her chest. Bulk winced at her tearful wails; he hated it when she cried. He lowered his finger and she hugged it as tight as she could, possibly denting it.

At the same time, Bumblebee walked up to Raf, looking down upon Bee from a platform. They were eye level, and Raf simply blinked behind his glasses, his lip trembling.

"Raf..." Was all Bumblebee could emit, before his head swung down eyes closed tight.

"I know Bee...you don't need to say anything" Raf sighed as he looked away. Bumblebee raised his head, eyes open at his words. He knew exactly what to say at that moment.

"I never did" he smiled to Raf. Taking a deep sigh, Raf forced a fake smile and watched Bee give him a hug with his index finger.

"I'm gonna miss you Bee" Raf hugged his metal plated arm.

"I'm only a space bridge away Raf, you know that" he comforted his little friend.

"Yeah...like the army's going to let us in here now that you've gone. I'm not stupid Bee, this is theirs now" He sighed. Bumblebee had seen humans and their quest to conquer, often each other. with Cybertronian technology, it could only get worse.

"I'm sure Fowler will keep it in check. and between you and me, I know that Ratchet would never let his work fall into their hands" Bumblebee chuckled to Raf.

"Bye Bee"

"See you soon Raf...I promise"

Meanwhile Jack heard Arcee transform. This was it, the moment he had been dreading. She walked past him over to Optimus. Jack made his way over to the higher platform, climbing the ladder.

Arcee met Prime, standing with her arms dropped down and head low.

"Arcee? Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Let's...let's just get this over with Optimus" She snarled. Optimus nodded as he stepped forward.

"You are all a part of my family, no matter your size, strength or design. Humans may be softer and more fragile than us, but they have shown us that they are just as compassionate, as loving and definitely as brave. Thank you, all of you. For all that you have done. We would never have been able to resurrect Cybertron without you" Optimus congratulated the kids and Agent Fowler. They all smiled gently at the Prime.

"Prime, as long as I'm in charge, these kids will always have a place waiting for them at the agency...with err...Mother's consent" He scratched his head as he peered at Jack. June was still at the hospital helping the wounded.

"My Mom wanted to say bye guys" He sighed. "So...bye from my mom" He shrugged.

"Goodbye June, please tell her how much we appreciate her actions"

"I will" Jack nodded to the Prime as he turned to his medical officer.

"Ratchet...open the bridge"

"Here we go" Ratchet grumbled, pulling the lever down and opening the bridge. "I will stay and watch over them Optimus" He whispered to the Prime.

"Are you sure?"

"I've grown to...appreciate them. Maybe I'll get some peace and quiet working here" Ratchet shrugged with a chuckle. "Though, I might require some better tech to work with. I'll make sure their army doesn't come sniffing around our technology"

"Thank you, and I will see what I can do" Optimus chuckled. "Thank you old friend. If this is your wish, I understand, and appreciate you actions" Optimus agreed. Ratchet nodded as he shook hands with the Prime.

"Take care Optimus"

"Same to you, old friend. Autobots, roll out" He ordered as Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack walked through first, leaving the original team Prime. Miko held back her tears and her lip trembling as Bulk peered back, a smile to her.

"This isn't goodbye forever Miko! I promise!" Bulkhead nodded, dropping his head and walking through the portal. As soon as he vanished, Miko burst into heavy tears, weeping into Fowler's rotund torso. He pat her back gently.

Bumblebee looked back at Raf, giving a confident wink. "See you soon Raf! I'll have to beat you at more games in the future!" He chuckled with a smile, turning for the bridge. Raf nodded.

"I'll hold you to that!" He sniffled.

"You better" Bumblebee said with final words, disappearing though the portal. Raf only sighed, dropping head. Fowler's other arm rubbed Raf's shoulder in support.

Jack knew it was time. Optimus turned to Arcee.

"Arcee?"

"I'll catch up Optimus" She nodded. Optimus grazed her shoulder with his hand as he left through the portal, looking back with a smile at the humans. They all weakly smiled back as he vanished too. The only bots left were Arcee and Ratchet. Jack got his hopes up. Was she going to stay? Was their bond that strong? She approached him on the platform, avoiding eye contact. Jack walked away from the group to the foot of the ladder, seeing her below him, with each hand grasping for the metal rails to stop his trembling knees from buckling.

"So this is it huh?" He said weakly, his voice cracking like split timber. She nodded with a despair filled smirk. The smirk faded as it turned back to a frown. She closed her eyes tight, fists clenched at her side. She peered up, her eyes still closed.

"Please...let me see your eyes for the last time" He begged, a tear falling from one cheek to the floor below with a silent splat. She scoffed gently and slowly, ever so gently lifted her silver lids, her stunning blue optics gleaming at him with heavy emotion.

"There they are" He nervously chuckled, no longer holding back the emotion. She giggled gently as her eyes welled, optics flickering. She reached a hand up and smoothed the polymer surface across Jack's cheek, wiping his tears away.

"No tears okay" she sniffled.

"Says you" He scoffed as she laughed too. He knelt down at the top of the ladder. Arcee pressed her forehead to his.

"Thank you Jack...for everything you've done, helping me get over Cliff...seeing that there is more to life than war. There's friendship, fun...rule bending" She smirked, lifting her head and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh we bent it once, and smoked Vince" He chuckled.

"Yeah we did"

"Thank you Arcee...for making my life bearable" He trembled, a chill running down his skin. Arcee smiled as she hugged him, almost pulling him from the ladder.

"It's been quite a ride hasn't it" Jack said in her audio receiver. She smiled, letting him go and stepping back slightly.

"Stay in touch Jack" She trembled. Jack looked at her eyes with despair. "Don't make me hunt you down" She said with a vocal voice crack. She turned and began walking away. The despair in his mind was too much. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let her go, he had to know what that warmth in his heart was when she held him a moment ago...he had to stop her, giving in to his crazed mind.

_No...Don't let her go! _

Jack basically threw himself down the ladder, hands and feet on the poles sliding down missing the steps.

"Arcee, wait!" all the kids and Fowler watched with raised eyebrows, Miko's sniveling stifled. Arcee's eyes widened and she turned, seeing him running to her, hugging her leg as tight as he could.

"Jack, come on. You've got to be strong"

"Don't go! I need you! You've made my life bearable, please don't leave me!" He cried out. He knew just how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't care, he had to make her stay. He knew he was being selfish, yet still he persisted. Arcee looked around the room, Ratchet shrugging at her. She bent down to him.

"Jack I have to go. You know that, we've been over this" she explained softly to the sobbing teen.

"No! I-I can't do this without you! You are my partner, and partners stick together right?" He said though ragged breaths. She was inches from the ground bridge. On this side was an emotionally damaged Jack weeping into her leg, and on the other side only feet away was Cybertron. She made the harsh call...the tough love call, which would break her heart for eons. Quickly rip the bandage off the wound as Jack described to her once. One quick wince of pain and maybe they'll get over it faster.

"I...I have to go" She said, standing up, Jack felt her slip from his grip. On his knees he reached out.

"Arcee, please don't-"

With that and a deep sigh she stepped through not looking back. Arcee vanished and Jack was left eyes wide and hand still reached out.

"Go..." Was all he said as he looked at the green swirl, hoping she'd come back. Miko looked down in horror, along with the others.

"Whoa...that was cold" she said, Ratchet giving Miko a glare as he called out to Jack.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Ratchet sighed. Jack still trembled as he watched the bridge close. Ratchet lifted the lever.

"Arcee..." he whispered with his eyes still fixed on nothing.

On Cybertron, Arcee stepped out and immediately dropped to her knees in a heap of emotional tears and wailing. She had just had to have the worst possible farewell ever. All she could hope is that he would move on...please let him move on.

_Primus what have I done! I just destroyed my only good friendship ever! I had to walk off like that, you stupid lug nut._

She hugged her knees as the bridge closed and wept heavily, shoulders bobbing and voice wrenching. They were now light years apart...forever. She would never be able to face him again after how she handled that...the partners were no more. Bulkhead turned back helping her up.

"Cee, what happened?"

"Jack! How could I leave him! How could I leave things like that! Bulkhead how!" she wailed into him. He had never seen her this upset, not even over Cliff. He held her tight and walked over to Bumblebee who helped carry her. It was very reminiscent of Bumblebee and Cliff's rescue of her after Tailgate's death. Except she was injured physically and mentally...now she was emotionally damaged...possibly beyond repair.


	6. Chapter 6: Enkindling a War

Deep inside an artificially lit base, huge generators hummed and whined and sparks flew as men on scaffolds welded and drilled. The huge open base, triple the size of an aircraft hangar, had thick concrete walls and a gigantic set of restraint cuffs on the wall. What they were for was a mystery. Blacked out SUVs drove along the coned off roads to huge parking zones and armories. Agents paced and walked around the huge complex. A sign aloft the wall read: _Hoover dam._

Watching over the bases retrofits from a huge glass windowed bunker aloft the opposite wall, an agent adjusted his tie and rubbed his chin. A knock on the metal door behind him sounded and he simply cleared his throat.

"Come in"

The door slid open and a suited agent with a coiled wire to his ear stepped in. He stood hands behind his back and spine erect.

"Agent Simmons, Sir?"

"Mmm?"

"Our sensor buoys have just picked up a disturbance in the Atlantic" Simmons raised an eyebrow and turned to face the agent who was explaining. "It appears that something fell from the atmosphere and crashed to the bottom of the ocean. Sir...the scanners referred to it as humanoid in design"

"N.B.E in nature?" The Simmons asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"I believe so sir"

Simmons nodded and thought for a few seconds. He ran his hands through his curled hair and closed his eyes as he absorbed the information. He peered out over the base that they were retrofitting to obviously accommodate holding something huge.

"I want deep sea scavenging teams deployed immediately, I want whatever crashed!"

"Sir, we don't have anything that can sustain the depths" He stated with a tremble.

"Oh I know we don't. I say we go to our "sponsors", the only corporation to have known about them and have encountered these N.B.E's and, well...opened them up" He smirked and turned to peer over his shoulder. "Contact M.E.C.H"

...

Jack sat in the passenger seat of Fowler's car, watching the now empty grey world race past in a blur. She was gone, left without so much as a backwards look. Jack thought heavily about how stupid he'd been. It was almost the perfect goodbye. She pressed her forehead against his...she'd never done that before, ever. He beat himself black and blue in his head at how he selfishly told her to stay, no wonder she got up and walked away.

_No wonder she left! I ruined it! Gah, you idiot! We nearly had the perfect goodbye, but you got selfish and greedy, and told her to stay! You absolute moron!_

Fowler pulled the car over to the curb outside Jack's home. The early afternoon sun seemed darker than normal in Jack's depressed hue. Fowler tugged back the brake lever with a clicking creak. He sighed and peered at Jack. It had been a long half an hour drive after dropping Miko and Raf home.

"Jack...for what it's worth, I'm sorry" Fowler sighed.

"Yeah...me too" Jack huffed in a defeated tone. He pulled the lever to the door and opened it sharply, going to step out. With one foot out Fowler grasped his arm. Jack peered back at him.

"You know, I will hold a place for you kids at the agency...when I make promises, I keep em. Swear on Uncle Sam" He crossed his finger in swiping motions along his chest, crossing his heart. Jack gave a weak smile.

"Yeah...thanks" He got out of the car as Fowler released him, beginning his agonizing walk to the front door, bypassing the garage and all the emotional damage it will inflict if he sees it without Arcee inside.

The front door opened before him and June greeted Jack with a sympathetic smile. She slowly lifted her arms, but Jack was already in them, hugging her as tight as he could. June pat her son's back gently, peering up over Jack's shoulder as Fowler gave a reassuring nod before pulling into gear and driving off. The rumble of Fowler's car was almost unheard in June's ears from Jack's sniffling and gasps between tearful expels.

"Oh Honey, You'll see her again" she comforted him.

"No...No I ruined everything. She's never coming back Mom! It's all my fault; I couldn't control my damn emotions!" Jack cried. June rubbed his back and eased him inside the house, shutting the door to the outside world with a heavy click.

...

On the distant Cybertron, severed from Earth and there human friends, the Autobots begin to focus on restoration and welcoming returning Autobots.

After twenty four hours, still the mood was low and emotional. Bulkhead slumped over to Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"Hey Bulk. How's the building going?"

"Not good. Damn Vehicon's are idiots! All ready we've had five casualties and one dead. We started half an hour ago!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "At this rate, by the time we've finished Cybertron, we'll be up to our necks in dead Vehicons" Bulkhead huffed.

"Well, we've got some Con's locked up in the ship. There yours for labor if you want em" Smokescreen chuckled, pointing over his shoulder at the terrifying sharp edged purple ship, docked to Cybertron's floor as it thrummed heavily.

"I'm good for now...I think" Bulk laughed.

"You spoken to Arcee since...well, you know" Bumblebee shrugged, Smokescreen nodding in wanting to know too.

"No, I haven't. No one's seen her for hours. I hope she's okay" Bulkhead displayed his concern.

"Ah don't worry Bulkhead. She's tough, she'll bounce back, just give her time" Smokescreen gently punched the wrecker's huge arm.

"I don't know. We all thought we'd lose her to grief after Cliff. Jack might have been the tipping point" Bulkhead sighed with a head shake.

Sat omnipotent overlooking them from a perch aloft a dead skyscraper, Arcee sat in the shadows hugging her knees and watching the bots converse. She dropped her head onto her wrists and sighed heavily. Jack was so dear to her; he had helped bring her back from the brink, almost lost to grief and vengeance. Now she was sat on a world, her world, a world that was being rebuilt and prepared for the future; A future of peace. But all she could think about was Jack and Earth, even Miko and Raf, June and Fowler. She dwelled on how she would never see him beam at her again, asking and begging to go for a drive. Jack loved showing her off.

Arcee chuckled under her breath at the memory, smoking Vince and showing him who's faster and better. She'd bend the rules anytime for Jack, though she'd never tell him, his ego was big enough. She chuckled again.

Her suffering would have to wait, as a series of blaster shots rang out across the once quiet land. She sat up, ears pricking up to the sound. With her blaster extended, she scanned the ruins below.

It was very reminiscent of something she'd long blocked out in her past. Having to take the shot, killing an enemy to save a friend...creating an enemy at the same time. She hadn't seen _him _since he made his threat...but that didn't mean he was gone for good...Blackout was a monster she couldn't speak of, or forget: A recurring nightmare.

Arcee snapped from her daze as more blaster fire sounded. She zoomed in at the Iacon streets below. Hunkered down behind the crates and stacks of Energon cubes were Bulk, Bee and Smokescreen, firing over them. She traced their fire and saw what they were fighting. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She mouthed "No" but her eyes read the truth: It was Starscream, alone and fighting towards the parked Nemesis nearby.

"That slimy rust bucket's still kicking! Of course, with Shockwave as well...wait, Shockwave, where is he?" She mumbled to herself, scanning the skeletal city below.

"Unless...Is Starscream alone again? Rogue maybe? who knows...all I know is I've got clear shot...this is for Cliff you scrap heap" She tightened the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7: Nemesis

Five minutes earlier, Starscream slid against a wall, peeking around the corner. Shockwave stomped over beside him. Starscream peered out, over the conversing heads of Bulk, Bee and Smokescreen. He saw the hovering low Nemesis, a rumbling hum from its stasis parking. His eyebrow raised and he peered back at Shockwave.

"Okay then doctor, what's the plan?" Starscream asked in a condescending tone, fingers tapping against his upper arms as he crossed them. Shockwave's one eye gazing back, he towered over the slim jet.

"A frontal assault would be illogical. However the Autobots would suspect such a strategy...from you" He prodded his finger at Starscream's chest, instead of using his giant arm cannon on the opposite arm. Starscream looks sickly insulted.

"What! Me? How about you! Didn't you take a hit to that monocle of yours from Arcee and Cliffjumper?!" He prodded back. Shockwave stood firm.

"Bringing up the past is illogical. To return to Earth and resurrect Megatron we must retake the Nemesis from Autobot control" Shockwave informed Starscream. Starscream decided that the childish option was better.

"I suggest a cortical psychic patch (!) Logical, Logical, Logical, oh did I mention it was _Logical_?!" Starscream mimicked Shockwaves voiced, prancing around him. Shockwave merely glared at him.

"Remember Starscream. I am the only remaining Decepticon doctor who can reattach your limbs...or dismember them" He snarled, chilling the Energon in Starscream's chest. They both listened to Bulkhead from behind their cover not far away.

"...We all thought we'd lose her to grief after Cliff. Jack might have been the tipping point"

Starscream smirked at the name Cliff. "Ah my handy work still going noticed" He chuckled, a slap to the back of the head from Shockwave

"Concentrate. We must get aboard and retake the ship. I indicate no Autobots aboard, they are simply holding the vessel in dry dock, and lack the numbers to hold and protect the bridge" Shockwave clenched his only fist.

"Over confident much?" Starscream rolled his eyes. He's fought the Autobots too many times to know it's never that easy.

"No, not over confident. Mathematics and theories are my confidence...my weapon is my mind...and my gun" Shockwave snarled.

"I like that. The gun and mind part, not the Math bit" Starscream informed. "So...distraction while one sneaks aboard, yes?" Starscream concurred with Shockwave.

"Logical" Shockwave said in response.

"Well who can fly the ship by themselves?" Starscream added, peering at Shockwave.

"I can control the vessel alone long enough to get it free and into orbit. I will proceed to open a bridge and allow you aboard" Shockwave explained.

"Since when can you use bridges?" Starscream raised an optic ridge over his red blaring eyes.

"Soundwave taught me a great deal before being cast into the Shadowzone" Shockwave sighed. He peered around the wall, Bulkhead still in deep conversation.

"The Autobots are distracted. Starscream, it is most logical to make them believe you are alone. Since you have gone rogue before, they will no doubt believe it again" Shockwave deduced. Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But if I get shot, it's your head...err eye, oh whatever" Starscream sulked as he readied himself. Shockwave crouched around the back towards the Nemesis from behind the buildings, straying away from the Autobots. His one eye peered up at the suspicious movement in the nearby skyscraper, peering at the blast open segment aloft the top of it. He saw something blue move slightly. He shrugged it off and continued onwards, the thrumming of the Nemesis growing louder.

Starscream took a deep inhale. "Okay...this is for Megatron. I will avenge you master!"

Starscream stepped out, releasing a missile from his arm and exploding against the wall, startling Bulk and Bee, Smokescreen already behind cover.

"Whoa! Engage!" Bee shouted, rolling over a crate behind cover, firing blind over the top as Bulk hid next to him.

"It's Starscream!" Bulkhead exhaled as he readied his arm blasters. Starscream stood against the wall corner, both arms blasters readied, glowing red. He swung out and opened fire, blaster shots of red and blue being traded between factions.

Smokescreen peered over the crate and fired, ducking back down as Starscream clocked onto his movement. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Looks like he's alone. Decepticons fell into disarray after I killed Megatron" Bumblebee shrugged. "Looks like he's a lone wolf again. Make's it easy to kill him" Bee snarled, Bulkhead nodding.

...

Meanwhile, Shockwave took his chance. The small amount of Autobots made this easy, and he ran up the ramp inside the ships familiar purple halls, red lights illuminating. His eye peered left and right before running, huge cannon swaying as he sprinted aloft his huge feet. The cable connecting his huge cannon to his back swung around loosely as he ran down the ship's corridor.

Within minutes he'd ran past the detention block, several locked doors to each side.

"Ah! Who's there?!" He heard, making him stop in his tracks. The being turned back to the shut door, red eye gleaming. He looked down at the control panel and punched in several codes, memorized off by spark. His left hand clicked away and before too long, the door beeped and slid apart, revealing a cuffed trembling Knockout, hiding his head under his door winged wrists.

"No more Autobots! No more! Not the finish please!" Knockout begged. Shockwave dwarfed the cowering bot. In the corner of the cell were several Vehicons, also cuffed at the legs and arms.

"Relax your restraints doctor, I am here to free you"

"Sh-Shockwave? Oh are you a sight for sore optics!" Knockout sighed with relief. Shockwave, grasped his cuffs and ripped them off, shattering like glass.

"Ah! Watch the paint" Knockout huffed. As Shockwave walked over to the Other Vehicon's freeing their arms, Knockout ripped off his leg restraints. After several minutes, they were all free and Shockwave had a small army of thirteen Vehicons and a Doctor of evil medicine.

"How long have you been detained for?" Shockwave asked.

"Several planet cycles. My servos are killing me!" Knockout stretched. "Now...why are you here? Not to save us no doubt" Knockout smirked along his face plate and his red eyes read his usual sarcastic demeanor.

"To retake the Nemesis, and head back to Earth. Megatron must be rescued"

"I suppose you could say it would be...logical" Knockout chuckled.

"This humor within the Decepticon ranks about my use of language is most..." He stopped himself as Knockout raised his eyebrows, expecting the word.

"U-Useless" Shockwave shook his head, an unseen eye roll as he headed for the door, the team of prisoners following.

"Uh-huh" Knockout laughed as he followed, the Vehicons in formation behind.

...

At the same time, on a distant moon, Airachnid hauls the body of Breakdown to a safe location, an incredibly weak Silas inside. He moaned and groaned as she dropped the body. Cybertron loomed in the sky above, along with the glowing hull of a pink moon, hazing a purple hue to the star filled sky.

"Okay...so you promise to rid me of this...Dark Energon infection, and I help you...get back on your feet, if you will" Airachnid chuckled.

"Y-yes" Silas muttered.

"You sure? I mean we've had partnerships in the past which have ended in your betrayal or...abandonment. But, now I'm in control. I make the rules" She smirked, walking her fingers up Silas's pain filled chest inside Breakdown's.

"I want Dark Energon...I will have it Airachnid. From you" He said weakly.

"Well then...I say we have a deal" Airachnid immediately sliced at the cables restraining the scarred Silas and ripped the chest cavity of Breakdown apart, pulling Silas free, but not without an agony filled cry from him. She dropped him on the hard ground and he spluttered for air. Airachnid shook her head and rolled her purple eyes as she walked over to him.

"Humans and that pesky breathing habit of yours. There I've put up an oxygen field around me. You might want to stay close" She shook her head. Silas gasped and sighed as he breathed in the fresh air she was emitting.

Suddenly a feeling overcame her. Never ending hunger, the lust for Energon. "Gah, I'm craving some Energon...grrrah! You _need_ to keep your end of this bargain Silas...raaah!" she clutched her head as her mandibles opened and a long purple glowing mechanical tongue with claws on the tip extended. She leaped on the body of Breakdown, Silas watching as she sucked the Energon from the devoid spark chamber.

Moments later she calmed, and her face resumed its normal state. She sighed and run her finger along her lips.

"Much better...now, back to fixing me. How do you intend to do it?" she hissed. Silas smirked in response.

"While Nemesis Prime damaged me almost to death, being in that...husk of an alien allowed me time to heal. I'm a master of trickery Airachnid" He smirked wider. "But, I keep my word to you. I've seen what Dark Energon can do, and I intend to harvest all of it for my own use...an army to be raised. I intent to take it from you...using the means at my disposal" He peered off the moon at Cybertron nearby.

"And that is?" She inquired.

"Your Decepticon doctor"

"Knockout?"

"Precisely, I was locked up in his laboratory for some time; I got a glimpse of his technology, his tools. We can harvest the dark Energon from you there"

"Intriguing"

...

Starscream suddenly saw a blaster shot melt a hole in the Cybertron floor beneath his feet. He peered up at the skyscraper, his spectacular vision seeing Arcee.

Inside the Nemesis, Shockwave raced inside the bridge, taking the controls and beginning the start up, the Vehicon prisoners helping. Knockout started up the main drive core and other diagnostics. Shockwave wasn't in this alone, making the take off faster and smoother.

Bulkhead peered up along with Smokescreen and Bee as the huge Nemesis begun to lit upwards, a downdraft of dust and debris hitting them.

"Oh no" Arcee exclaimed. "Optimus! It's Arcee, the Deceptions have seized the Nemesis, I repeat, the Decepticons have seized the Nemesis!" She shouted over the rumbling of the ship.

Starscream chuckled as he fired at the bots, watching the Nemesis pull up into the sky above, Autobots hopelessly shooting at it.

"Don't worry about your bridge Shockwave, I'm a Seeker for a reason" Starscream looked back at Arcee. He simply smirked and winked at her, saluting and transforming, flying off over Bulk and Bee, Smokescreen firing several shots at him as he flew overhead. He raced past the skyscraper as Arcee fired at him, but it was too late. The Nemesis was leaving Cybertron, a valuable asset back in Decepticon control.

Starscream landed on top of the ship's flight deck, transforming and walking inside as they roared up through the atmosphere into space.

...

"Excellent plan Shockwave!" The Seeker congratulated, walking into the bridge. "With the Nemesis back under my Command-"

"Your command?" Knockout asked with a hiss, hands on his hips.

"And you found our precious doctor" He smirked at Knockout, leaning over him. "Knockout" He hissed.

"Starscream" He rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my lab" the red Con said as he left the bridge.

"We will exit over the nearby moon, then jump directed to the Sol system" Shockwave coordinated.

"Excellent...this has gone well...actually, it's gone too well. What's the catch?" Starscream asked with a raised ridge. Things never go this easily for the cons.

"We are simply smarter, and the Autobots were too busy celebrating to notice us. They underestimated us. Most Illogical" Shockwave explained, flying the ship.

"I guess...I just get this nagging feeling something's going to go wrong" Starscream jittered.

At the same time as they flew over the moon, a black stealth helicopter landed aloft the top of the Nemesis, transforming, dropping Silas and Airachnid on top. With him standing beside her in her oxygen field, he was alive. Weak, but alive. The scarred man turned to her.

"Now...we play our hand" He smirked.

"Checkmate" She chuckled, spider legs deploying as they walked inside the ship, off of the flight deck.


	8. Chapter 8: Blackout's love

Blackout lay on his back with a comforting smile on his face, eyes weak from well rested sleep. He peered down as Airachnid lay on his chest, swirling her sharp finger on his chest, making infinity swirls as she smiled at him.

"Mmm...Hey" He smirked.

"Hey yourself" She chuckled, leaning up and meeting his lips, kissing him passionately, one hand coming up and cupping his left cheek. Blackout moaned gently as he gave into her roughness, her tough firm kiss yet ever soft and loving. Even though she was much smaller, he felt so safe and secure with her. He coiled his huge arms around the small of her back, the spider limbs upon her back coming around and scooping around Blackout's defined back.

Her fangs gently bit on his lip as she peeled away, hey young big purple eyes blaring at him. He smiled as he run a huge finger along her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" He smiled.

"Going soft are we?" She chuckled.

"Maybe...just around you" Blackout winked. She looked down at his chest. Feeling confused, he lifted her chin with his thumb.

"You okay?" The Decepticon asked.

"No-No one has ever been this nice to me. All my life I've had to fend for myself" She explained with a jitter.

"Not anymore you don't partner. Not anymore" He said as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand and chest, feeling safe. As she cuddled against him, Blackout wrapped his arms around her keeping her safe.

"You know...if you hadn't pulled me down, we'd still be sparring" she smirked. Blackout chuckled.

"And I'd still be losing" He said, earning a giggle from her.

"Without a doubt" she moaned with a fang filled smile. Blackout caressed her arm with his huge thumb, her body nuzzling and settling against him.

_Tell her. Tell her how you feel...you can just pray to Primus she feels the same way...Okay, here we go..._

"A-Airachnid?"

"Mmm?"

"I errr..." He suddenly felt braver, though afraid of her response. "I love you Airachnid"

She peered up at him with big shocked eyes, the purple of them stunning him.

"What did you say?" She asked him with a gulp.

"I said...I love you" He smiled gently. She started to smile back as she lifted herself up from his torso, legs pressed against his.

"I...I never thought I'd ever find someone who cared for me...I love you too Blackout" She chuckled, leaning in and capturing his lips, both eyes closed and gently moaning as they caressed one another, Blackout running his huge hand down her thigh.

She pulled back gently, pressing her forehead to his. He smiled, finally feeling at peace. She lowered herself back to his chest. Her eyes peered up at him.

"Be my Sparkmate Blackout" she trembled to him with a stunning bashful smile. His eyes widened at the incredible offer.

"Are...are you sure? You could find someone else, someone better" Her finger shushed his lips.

"I don't want anyone else...I want you" She said gently. He kissed her finger and pulled her closer.

"Then I would be honored...my love" He smiled to her with glassy eyes. Once more he captured her lips, stroking one another and pressing against each other. They began to merge their sparks, both being enveloped in glowing blue energy. Gasps escaped them as their rhythm slowly quickened, the stars above them glowing like them.

...

Half an hour of pure bliss had past between them. Blackout lay with her on top of him; Airachnid resting calmly against him and watching the Cybertron moon rotate in the star filled sky. Blackout had a purple hue glimmering behind his red optics. Even though a war was rumbling on Cybertron, they felt at absolute peace.

"Sparkmates...I tied down the great Airachnid" Blackout chuckled. She slapped his chest with a smirk.

"What about you? I got you wrapped around my little finger" She laughed. Blackout rubbed her arm as they watched the stars above.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you" Blackout could finally say it, and it made him feel calm, safe and above all...happy.

"And I love you"

After several minutes of comfortable silence, he felt her fall asleep in his arms again. Feeling satisfied that she was safe, he slowly began to close his optics, powering down himself.

"Sweet dreams my sweet" He said.

Moments later, Blackout's eyes reopened. He peered around at the cave he was in, alone bar Scorponok. The sun blared in across the Qatar desert. He sighed heavily and dropped his face into his palms. He was no longer as young as he was before he shut his eyes, he was older, the spikes on his head longer and sharper, his brow heavy and creased with age. It was all a dream, a memory. His huge hands rubbed his face and he groaned into his hands, shaking his head. He peered up at the desert outside, the sun rising. He growled as he got up, huge feet groaning under his age and weight.

The titan stood tall, caressing his sharp pronged chin as he looked upon the desert. He closed his optics and felt the sun warm the metal of his skin. He dropped his head with a defeated sigh. He opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder at Scorponok, still resting, the curled up scorpion rising and falling in his slumber, the occasional twitch of his tail.

Blackout smiled at his little ally, the only thing he had left. He barely spoke of Airachnid, it was too hard. He let it eat at his inner turmoil and devour his aching spark. He was out to avenge his beloved brother, but half of him wanted to find Airachnid, and pray she still loved him, remembered him. He closed his optics as he stood on the edge of the cave.

He felt two small feminine hands cup his face and a forehead press against his head. He could hear her spider toes clanking and her soft voice in his audio receivers.

"I love you my sweet" She said. Blackout burst into tears as he opened his eyes and saw the desert, not her. He cupped his mouth with his giant palms and let the tears flow. Life wasn't fair, and Blackout was walking proof of this. Overcome by the grief of his brother and the unknown whereabouts of his love.

He let the tears flow heavy, stinging his red optics. Gasps escaped his tough mouth. He closed his eyes tight and let the feeling of her touch return, soothing him. In the darkness of his offline optics, he felt her hands again and her soft lips on his.

"I love you my sweet" She repeated again. "No more tears...no more" She repeated. Blackout calmed himself as he slowly reopened his optics, still only the desert in his eyesight. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes clean, his huge wrist scraping along his eyes. How did Blackout deal with his heavy emotions? He replaced them with anger. Grindor...

He had to resume his hunt, and he swallowed his feelings. Blackout knelt down and began to undertake something that only his kind could do, and only he had ever mastered. He tightened his eyes vice tight and grimaced.

Moments later, every single radio frequency on the planet played at once in his head. Millions of voices blaring in his mind, and he could make sense of it, understanding each voice, every radio station, every advert, every soldier calling for rescue. Then he heard what he needed to.

"This is Autobot Warpath! I've crashed on this planet Earth. I've been trying to find Drift but his life sign went dark, I can't get his signature. I'm in some kind of human military stronghold. Any other Autobots please relay this to Cybertron. Warpath out" Blackout opened his eyes and a smirk formed on his face. He returned silence to his mind and stood up, fists clenched.

"Scorponok, time to awake, my friend"

"W-wha? What is it?" He stumbled, eyes peering everywhere as the scorpion stirred.

"We have a fix on Warpath. One more notch to add onto Grindor's avengement list"

"Oh...that is good news"

"Oh it is. He is in a military base near us. He tracked Drift. However, I believe my Cybertronian helicopter form is unknown on Earth. I require a new form, a disguise. We only get one shot at this" He looked at his form and felt old in it. He fought in it during the war. If he was going to kill Warpath...he had to do it properly, like a hunter.

"Perhaps sir...one of those" Scorponok pointed at the perfectly timed Pave low that flew over head. The huge helicopter flew over the mountain, dust bellowing upwards. He only managed to read a number on its hull before it was gone: 4500X

"Pursue. I will have that form...and then Warpath's head!" He roared as Scorponok leaped into his spine and he jumped from the cave, transforming in mid air into his grey Cybertronian helicopter, hovering upwards and boosting after the escaping helicopter like a fighter jet.


End file.
